If We Try
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RYOSAKU//TWOSHOTS// This is what will happen when Ryoma and Sakuno tried to open their hearts for each other. Because now - is the right time.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: If We Try**

**SUMMARY:** "R-Ryoma-kun...! I-I – I like you!" *silenced* "Let's go out then." Ryoma answered.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own POT.

* * *

**---**

**-8- If We Try -8-**

**---**

"R-Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno's heart is beating so fast and she could hear it throughout her surroundings. She's standing right in front of the man she loves... and prepared to confess.

"Hn?" Ryoma's with his usual confused look. He's waiting for what she's going to say. And as far as he can see Sakuno's face, it's something important.

They are at their class room and their classes are just finished. Everyone's gone home. This is the best time.

"I-I – " Sakuno took her deepest breath and pull out all her strengths and confidence. " – I like you!"

Silenced.

Ryoma look at her blankly.

"Let's go out then."

"Eh?"

He's just looking at her. Still... without any expression. She couldn't read his mind.

"_Let's go out then."_

Ryoma just said it naturally without any unusual emotions, without astonishment. He just said it as if it was nothing serious at all. As if it was the most natural words his mouth could ever utter.

"A-are you serious?" Sakuno's heart beat even faster than ever. She never thought Ryoma's reaction would be like this. Simple. "Mou... d-do you l-like me?"

"Hn."

She looked at him straight. He's not serious, isn't he? Why he's answering her as if they are talking about a usual normal daily conversation?

"I-I mean... do you _really-really-really_ like me?" She asked again, determined.

"..."

She waited for his answer. A long moment of silence had come between them.

She's nearly losing hope. He's not answering. Just what she had thought so. She looked down as tears formed from the corner of her eyes.

"I think so." He answered finally.

Silenced.

She looked up. "You're hesitating..." Just how her heart felt pain.

"I'm not."

"You are." She looked at him with a firm face. Then she sighed. "It's okay. I-I just said what I feel. I don't expect anything in return."

Ryoma sighed harshly as he stood closer to her. Slowly... he faced her.

"Ryuzaki," he said as he bashfully looked at her. "I'll only say it _once_ so listen carefully."

Sakuno look straight into his eyes. Her heart never stops beating so fast and loud.

"I love you."

_E...Eh...?_

She gasped. Her hands cupped her mouth. She was shocked. The tears from the corner of her eyes started to fall on her cheeks. Did she hear him right?

"Um..." Ryoma couldn't say anything. He doesn't know how to react. She's crying in front of him. And he doesn't know how to stop her tears. "Let me seal it with a kiss." He said and held up her face. He bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Sakuno couldn't do anything. She was overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and wait for Ryoma's kiss.

Far away, they heard the sound of fireworks.

* * *

**A/N: I know... I know... I should be writing chapter 8's _as far as the moon_ but... I can't restrain myself from writing this...hihi...XD **

**This is a two shots special!  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS GIRLS! (since girls are more numerous than boys here..:p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: If We Try**

**SUMMARY:** _A date with Ryoma-kun... what should I do... _Even in her dreams, she's still nervous.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own POT.

* * *

**---**

**-8- If We Try -8-**

**---**

_Ryoma-kun..._ She hugs her pillow tightly as she reminisced what just happened between her and Ryoma this afternoon. He even walked her home. She's really happy.

Up until now that she's lying in her bed, she's still thinking about Ryoma and what had happened this day.

_We kissed..._

She subconsciously touched her lips. The one she loves – since the junior high started – kissed her.

"_I love you."_

It's as if Ryoma cast a spell to her.

Ahhh... her heart's melting.

Can she even sleep tonight?

**-**

**8**

**-**

"Good morning."

"Ne, Sakuno-chan, what happened to your eyes?" Tomoka asked her. They are in front of the lockers.

"Eh... anou..." She tried to smile even if it's forceful. In the end, she didn't get any sleep last night. Not even a wink.

_What should I do to hide this face...? _She faced her locker closely, embarrassed.

Who could ever sleep?

Until yesterday... Ryoma was really cold, aloof and unfriendly.

But because of what happened, she was up all night... thinking how to face him today.

"I'm going to our class room now." Tomoka informed her.

"Hai." She answered.

Then, she saw Ryoma's coming.

She was stoned from standing as he approached the lockers.

"Morning." He greeted and opened his locker – without looking at her.

"G-Good morning." She answered as her face blush heavily. She faced her locker and looked down. Her heart started beating so fast again.

She heard some noise. And when she looked, Ryoma's walking away.

"Hey, Echizen." Horio meet him as he was turning to the right (the way where their classroom is at).

"Hn."

And they both went to their room.

Sakuno was stunned.

_It's... it's no good..._

She felt as if she couldn't even look at him straight to the eyes anymore.

**-**

**8**

**-**

Or so she thought.

Ryoma's still the same as always. He never looked at her – not even once since this morning.

She looked on his direction and she saw he was talking to Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou. Horio's saying something but she couldn't hear it.

Ryoma's slowly getting to her nerves. Is she really is his girlfriend now?

She was spacing out as she was still looking at him unconsciously.

Then she was snapped back when he stood up and walks towards her.

_Eh?_

She looked down as she felt heat coming to her face. Here he comes.

"Ryuzaki."

"H-H-H-Hai?!" She tried her best to keep her cool but she's still surprised to his presence. She can't help it after all.

Ryoma looked at her, surprised.

"Hn... Are you okay?"

"H-Hai."

"Are you sure? It's as if you're spacing out."

"E-Eh?" She blushed furiously. "I-It's because I couldn't get to sleep last night...!" She answered quickly without even thinking what she's saying.

_Oh no! _She blushed even more when she already realized it – too late.

"Um... I-I mean..." She looked down and embraced the embarrassing moment – she doesn't have a choice now. Bad mouth. Of all the time, why now?

_I'm really stupid for not being able to fall asleep over a kiss!_

"Mada mada dane." He said and chuckled. "4pm. Movie." Ryoma declared.

"Hai." She answered but she didn't get what he said. She's still embarrassed that she was caught with her own words.

Ryoma turned his face and started walking away.

Sakuno looked at him as realization hit her.

_Today? A m-movie? _Her mouth opened with shock.

Ryoma turned to her and smiled.

_Mou..._ _He smiled at me today..._ She felt her heart is melting as it beat faster. _Now I know it's not just a fake. _They are really a couple now. Now that she felt so relieved, her sleepiness has caught up with her. She dozed off to dream land as she lay down her head on her desk.

**-**

**8**

**-**

_A date with Ryoma-kun... what should I do... _Even in her dreams, she's still nervous.

"Eh?!" She looked up at the wall clock of their class room. It reads 4:20. "Oh no..." She's late. She looked around and found no one. She was the only one who's left.

_Ryoma-kun..._ Her face saddened. _Maybe he already went ho –_

Just then, the door opened and Ryoma entered.

"You're finally awake." He said as he walks towards her.

"Y-You're still h-here?" She couldn't believe it. She thought she had gone home and didn't wait for her. That maybe he is mad and –

"What do you mean?" Ryoma was confused. "I went out for practice." He sat on the desk in front of her. "Are you still up for the movie?"

**-**

**8**

**-**

They never talk while they're on their way. But Sakuno was really happy and content.

"Do you want some drinks?" Ryoma ask as they passed the bending machines with snacks and drinks.

"Hai." She answered and gets her wallet.

"You don't have to pay." He answered and gets two snacks and drinks for them and he pay for it.

**-**

**8**

**-**

"I-I didn't know you like watching movies, R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno tried to start a conversation between them because the movie's not yet starting.

"Hn." He answered briefly.

She paused and thinks.

"Mind if I put my arm here?" Ryoma asked and put his arm in the armrest between them.

"Ah, s-sure!"

"You can also rest your arm here if you want to."

"H-hai."

The lights turned off... The movie began.

The story is about the girl whose path's always crosses the guy she loves.

_Oh, hurry! Let them meet already...!_

Ryoma looked at Sakuno who is really much _into_ the movie. He keeps staring at her and her cute reactions. She's really serious in watching.

He stretched his fingers. He's been waiting for her to rest her arm so he can hold her hand. But as far as he can see... she's very busy watching the movie – he couldn't hold her hand after all.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's hand.

"Finger exercises." He reasoned. He's not defensively, but merely – just explaining what he's doing.

Sakuno looked away. Then she looked at Ryoma's arm resting on the armrest again.

Now that she looks carefully, Ryoma didn't use all of the space in the armrest.

She couldn't restrain herself from giggling. She giggles happily.

"No... It's nothing." She said between her giggles.

_He kept half of the arm rest vacant the entire time..._

She turned her eyes into the movie again.

Then she placed her arm on the armrest – occupying the other half.

Ryoma won't see her smile since it's too dark, right?

Ryoma looked at her then turn away as he felt heat coming towards his face. Here comes what he's been waiting for.

He slowly held her hand.

And they watched the movie hand in hand until it ends.

**-**

**8**

**-**

"The story is really great." Sakuno smiled and sips her juice. After the movie, they went to a fast food to eat dinner.

"You think so?"

"Un! The ending was really touching." She said cheerfully. "What scenes did you like the most, Ryoma-kun?"

"Me? The part where we held hands." Ryoma said casually before busily eat his burger.

Sakuno looked at him steadily.

Ryoma's behavior has really changed. The way he treats her, the way he spoke to her – they're all different from normal.

She blushed. "I-I'm talking about the movie."

Ryoma turned to her, sulking. He was deadly serious with his answer. Why she doesn't believe it?

Anyway, he still really feel rewarded.

Now, he realized... having a mutual feeling for each other is great.

Good thing they've tried.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it as much as i love it! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and fave alerts and story alerts.**


End file.
